The Summer of Changes
by MasterKazoom
Summary: Die Sommerferien aus Harry Potter and the Preparation to Fight, nur aus Hermiones Sicht der Dinge. Kapitel 7 neu!
1. Kapitel 1

**A Summer of Changes******

Hermiones Leben war geregelt und ausgeglichen wie eine mathematische Gleichung. Sie war die beste aus ihrem Jahrgang, tat ihre Hausaufgaben und lernte sogar mehr als vorgesehen, weil sie entweder interessiert oder einfach nur den Prozess des Lernens und Verstehens so toll fand. Niemand wusste wie Hermione es schaffen konnte so gute Noten zu bekommen, zwei so gute Freunde zu haben (wobei der beide sehr beliebt bei der weiblichen Bevölkerung von Hogwarts waren, doch das wussten beide nicht) und dazu noch jedem der Hilfe brauchte zu helfen. Hermione war ein mathematisches Wunder, doch wenige dankten ihr oder waren gar neidisch auf sie (außer vielleicht dass sie immer nahe an Harry _und_ Ron war), sie wurde meist ignoriert. Sie hatte dies nie als störend empfunden, doch was sie aufgeregt hatte dieses Jahr waren nicht die Kommentare wie ‚know-it-all' oder ‚Four-Eyes', sondern eher, was ihre Freunde ihr angetan hatten. 

Es war ihr viertes Jahr gewesen und sie war gerade dabei sich für ihre OWL's vorzubereiten (sie hätte viel früher anfangen sollen!), doch weder Harry noch Ron waren ihrem Rat gefolgt, anders noch, sie stritten sich und redeten monatelang nicht miteinander. Sie wusste dass Harry recht hatte und Ron war nur neidisch, doch sie konnte nicht glauben dass ihre vormals besten Freunde jemals so handeln könnten. Doch zum Glück hatte sich alles wieder eingerenkt, und Hermione dachte weiter über ihre Freunde nach. Waren sie wirklich so attraktiv wie viele Mädchen immer behaupteten? Ron war auf seine Art süß, mit seinen vielen Sommersprossen und seinem Rotschopf. Doch bei Harry war sie nicht sicher ob sie noch zwischen süß und gutaussehend unterscheiden konnte. Parvati und Lavender sprachen von ihm immer in den höchsten Tönen, doch das Wort gutaussehend war noch nicht gefallen. Es war ein ungeschriebenes Gesetz unter Hogwarts-Mädchen, gutaussehend darf nur dann benutzt werden wenn der Junge wirklich schon erwachsen aussah. Doch was war Harry? Harry versuchte ihn objektiv zu sehen, stelle ihn sich mental vor. Er war klein, vielleicht 1 Meter 70 groß. Selbst Hermione war schon 1 Meter 68, und es kam ihr immer vor als wären sie gleich groß. Sein äußeres war perfekt für einen Sucher geeignet, er war dünn und hatte zwar wenige aber kräftige Muskeln. Sein schwarzes Haar lag immer unsauber auf seinem Kopf, und auch wenn er vielleicht eine bessere Frisur finden könnte, sie fand es gut so (sie hatte sich noch nie wirklich mit Haaren beschäftigt, was ihre eigenen eindrucksvoll bewiesen). Seine Augen waren grün, einem Smaragd ähnlich. Doch sie waren nicht immer smaragdfarben, den sie veränderten sich ständig. Das war das schöne, man wusste immer wie Harry sich fühlte oder ob er gerade log. Seine Augen zeigten jede Emotion, jede Gefühlsregung. Sie konnten weich und verletzbar sein, sie konnten hell und freudig wirken. Doch sie konnten genauso stahlhart und ernst sein. Hermione hatte diesen letzten Ausdruck in letzter Zeit immer öfter gesehen, denn Harry hatte erst vor kurzem den dunklen Zauberer wiedergetroffen, der ihm zu dem gemacht hatte, der er jetzt war. 

Doch seine Augen waren nicht das einzige was seine Gefühle zeigten. Harry war durch und durch ein emotionaler Mensch. Sie kannte ihn so gut nach so langer Freundschaft, dass sie jede Körperhaltung, jede Mime erkannte. Und wenn seine Augen ein bestimmtes Gefühl vermittelten, so tat es sein ganzer Körper. Am eindrucksvollsten war es, wenn Harry die Rolle des Führers übernahm. Hermione hatte schon viele davon sprechen hören, dass Harry der geborene Führer war, und sie glaubte ihnen. In den vier Jahren ihrer Freundschaft strahlte Harry in ernsten Situationen immer eine Aura von Courage und Furchtlosigkeit aus, die sogar Hermione erschreckte. Er schien so selbstsicher, so voller Tatkraft. Und er überwand meist jede Hürde. Er besiegte den dunklen Lord und seinen Diener, Quirrell, als er elf war. Er tötete einen Basilik und rettete Ginny mit zwölf. Er entschied das richtige und rettete ein Leben, auch wenn es ein Verräter war, als er dreizehn war. Und nun war er dem gefährlichsten und wahrscheinlich stärksten Magier der Welt entflohen, Lord Voldemort selbst. 

Hatte sie gerade Voldemort gedacht? Sie zitterte kurz. Sie _dachte_ nicht mal seinen Namen. An Harry denken hat mich auch mit Mut erfüllt, dachte sie mit einem kleinen Lächeln. Es war teilweise war, doch meist war sie in Harrys Gegenwart in letzter Zeit eher zurückhaltend. Das hatte einen besonderen Grund: Sie hatte bemerkt dass Harry erwachsener wird, und war mit ihrem eigenen Hormonhaushalt nicht ganz im klaren. Sie hatte ihre Regel schon mit zwölf bekommen und es ziemlich gut aufgenommen (sie hatte es natürlich nachgelesen). Doch ihre körperliche ‚Weiterbildung' war etwas überraschend gekommen. Sie hatte eine frauliche Figur bekommen, und musste größere BH's als ihre Mutter haben. Erst hatte ihre Mutter sie abschätzend angeschaut, denn unter Muggeln war es verbreitet dass Mädchen mit angeborener Fettleibigkeit auch größere Brüste bekommen würden. Doch Hermione war schon immer dünn gewesen, vielleicht wenn sie so faul sein würde wie Ron, doch sie trieb im Sommer Sport und in Hogwarts hatte sie kleine listige Zauber, die so wirkten, dass sie sich fühlte als hätte sie Sport gemacht, doch in Wirklichkeit hatte sie ein Buch gelesen. Sie fühlte sich immer ein wenig schuldig wenn sie diese Zauber benutzt hatte, doch mit dem Lernen blieb einfach keine Zeit für Sport. Harry hatte Quidditch zum Ausgleich, und Ron hatte wahrscheinlich eines dieser seltenen Gene, die einem erlaubten soviel zu essen wie man wollte, ohne zuzunehmen. 

Hermione schaute wieder auf ihr Buch, und dann zurück aufs Pergament. Ich sollte schon seit einer halben Stunde an meinem Aufsatz schreiben, doch ich komme nicht dazu. Sie zwang sich dazu, das erste Wort zu schreiben, doch weiter kam sie nicht, denn ihr Unterbewusstsein hatte ihre Gedanken schon wieder Richtung Harry gezogen, und sie schaute träumerisch in der Gegend umher und ihr Federkiel schrieb nur noch _Harry Harry Harry_.

* * *

Ja, haut mich nicht. Ihr denkt wahrscheinlich dass ich komplett durchdrehe, soviele fics auf einmal. Aber glaubt mir, der hier wird ziemlich kurz. Es ist ja nur die Sommerferienzeit aus Hermiones Standpunkt. Ich wollte meinen Lesern die Möglichkeit geben auch mal die 'andere Seite' zu sehen. Ich hoffe ihr mögt diesen kurzen H/Hr fluff, und ja ich werde natürlich an den anderen weiterschreiben! Grüße an meine fans!


	2. Kapitel 2

Hermione war shoppen. Einerseits tat sie das so selten dass sie es schon fast aufregend fand, doch andererseits war sie auch herrlich naiv wenn es um hübsche Frauenkleidung ging. Das Kleidungsstück mit dem tiefsten Ausschnitt das sie besaß, war eine Bluse, die sie meist bis oben hin zugeknöpft trug. Der kürzeste Rock ging ihr bis zu den Unterschenkeln. Wenn sie für Harry gut aussehen wollte musste sie dringend ihre Garderobe auffrischen. 

Mit einem Seufzen dachte sie an den Yule Ball zurück. Sie hatte sich das erste Mal in ihrem Leben richtig rausgemacht, und die vielen Blicke die sie während sie tanzte bekam machten sie nur stolzer. Aber selbst das Kleid war schon fast konservativ. Was die Leute verblüfft hatte war, dass sie, Hermione der Bücherwurm, überhaupt sich schick machen konnte und tanzen konnte. Gut, Viktor war ihr mehrere Male auf die Zehen getreten aber ansonsten war er ein guter Tanzpartner. Aber Viktor war ihr egal, sie hatte ihm nur zugestimmt weil eine bestimmte andere Person sie nicht gefragt hatte. Doch zu dem Zeitpunkt war sie sich dem noch nicht ganz bewusst. Sicher, Harry war gutaussehend, mutig, gut in der Schule und vor allem Harry, doch da er ihr bester Freund ist hatte sie ihn bis zu besagtem Abend immer nur mit den Augen einer besten Freundin gesehen. Sie hatte ihn vielleicht innerlich schon immer geliebt, doch die Blicke, die sie von ihm bekam, ließen sie schmelzen. Sie hatte auch etwas eifersüchtig die Blicke zu Cho verfolgt, doch er schaute Cho nur mit einem Blick körperlicher Angezogenheit an, und wenn Harry sie anschaute, dann fühlte sie tief drinnen etwas, etwas unerklärliches- 

Sie schüttelte sich. Konzentrieren. Sie ging die Reihen und Regale ab, nicht recht entscheidend. Sie wollte eigentlich die Hilfe einer anderen Frau, die Ahnung hatte. Doch sie hatte sich nicht Recht getraut, ihre Mutter zu fragen. Hermione, als Einzelkind, war in einem sehr zugeknöpften Haus aufgewachsen. Sie hatte von Sex und alldem nicht vor der Schule gehört, und als sie aufgeklärt wurde (natürlich im Unterricht), war sie wie viele andere, komplett überrascht gewesen. Früher waren solche Erklärungen bedeutungslos gewesen, denn man hatte ja noch keine Hormone. Doch die hatte sie nun, und sie wollte Harry gefallen, weil sie ihn mochte, oder vielleicht sogar mehr. Und vielleicht mag er sie ja auch, oder vielleicht auch sogar mehr.

Sie schaute sich einige Stücke näher an. Hat dies zuviel Ausschnitt? Ist das zu schlampig? Oder sehe ich hiermit aus als wäre ich 80? Sie war sehr schüchtern was ihren Körper anging, obwohl sie wusste dass sie es eigentlich nicht sein musste. Hermione hatte eine sehr gute Figur und einen Körper der so manches anderes Mädchen neidisch machen würde. Sie hatte im vierten Jahr einen stillen Krieg mit ihrer Kleidung geführt, nur Roben getragen, die ihren Körper so verhüllten, dass es nicht allzu auffällig wurde. Sie wusste das Ron schon immer etwas für sie hatte, doch sie hatte absolut nichts für ihn. Die Szene letztes Jahr im Gryffindor Turm - So etwas wollte sie nie wieder erleben. Doch sie hatte das Gefühl dass das auch nicht passieren würde, nicht mit Harry. _Harry_. Muss damit aufhören. Muss Konzentrieren. 

Am Ende hatte eine nette Verkäuferin ihr Problem gesehen und ihr dezent geholfen. Hermione hatte nun mehrere Kleidungsstücke, und viele davon waren eigentlich für ihren Geschmack schon viel zu schlampig. Doch die Verkäuferin versicherte ihr, dass wenn sie dies beim ersten Treffen tragen würde, der Mann ihr sofort zu Füßen liegen würde, vor allem bei Hermiones Körper. Hermione war darauf errötet wie noch nie und nachdem sie alles bezahlt hatte, zuhause angekommen war, und in ihren Zimmer war, probierte sie die Kleidung an. Das aller erste Mal in ihrem Leben war sie zufrieden mit ihrem Körper. Früher war sie flach, dürr und klein gewesen. Nun war sie wohlgeformt, dünn und fast Eins Siebzig! 

Sie schaute sich im Spiegel an und vermisste die Zaubererwelt, in welcher ihr der Spiegel seine Meinung gegeben hätte. Ich jedenfalls finde mich okay, dachte sie. Sie lächelte schüchtern in den Spiegel und ihr fielen wieder ihre geschrumpften Vorderzähne auf. Es sah so wirklich besser aus. Ihre Eltern hatten immer darauf geachtet dass sie ihre Zähne pflegte und so hatte sie ein Lächeln strahlender als jeder Filmstar. Ihr Gesicht war zum Glück kaum von Pickeln besetzt, die Pubertät hatte sie gnädig bedacht. Im Sommer hatte sie immer ein paar helle Sommersprossen, doch sie fand sie eher passend als störend. Sie beäugte sich wieder und wieder, und kam zu dem Entschluss, dass sie unbedingt etwas mit ihrer Frisur machen musste. Dieser Look steht vielleicht einer Zwölfjährigen, doch ich bin keine Zwölf mehr, dachte sie trotzig. Mit einem Grinsen dachte sie an Harrys Haare, die noch unordentlicher und wirrer aussahen. Aber die Tatsache dass Harry gutaussehend war konnten seine Haare nicht wegwischen. Sie war in Gedanken immer bei ihm, und die Idee eines neuen Haarschnitts oder wenigstens eine andere Anordnung der Haarsträhnen war auch in ihrem Kopf.

Nachdem sie fertig war sich abzuschätzen zog sie sich wieder normale Kleidung an, versteckte ihren neuen Klamotten (was ihre Mutter dazu sagen würde!) und ging hinunter, da bald das Abendessen anstand. 

Während sie aß viel ihr wieder ein dass sie ja unbedingt etwas mit ihren Haaren machen wollte. Darüber musste gesprochen werden. Sie versuchte so ruhig wie möglich es so ‚neben her' zu erwähnen.

"Achja und Mum, ich würde gern vielleicht etwas an meinen Haaren ändern sie sind mir etwas zu lang." Das hat gut geklungen, dachte sie. Doch die Reaktion ihrer Eltern kam unerwartet. Ihr Vater hatte seine Gabel fallen lassen und ihre Mutter starrte sie mit offenem Munde an.

"Was?" fragte Hermione irritiert. 

"Du, du hast niemals was an deinem Haar ändern wollen. Ich meine, es passt einfach nicht zu dir." Stimmt, musste Hermione zugeben. Ich hatte noch nie daran gedacht, aber ich habe ja auch Dinge vor, die ich davor nie vorhatte. Sie dachte an den Brief zurück, den sie Harry vor ein paar Tagen geschrieben hatte. Sie fand es war Zeit ihm etwas zu schreiben und hatte ihm geschrieben dass sie nicht zu den Weasleys kommen würde, was wahr war. Doch was sie ihm nicht gesagt hatte, war dass sie ihm einen Überraschungsbesuch abstatten wollte, und zwar an seinem Geburtstag. Sie hatte sich bereits mit Sirius abgesprochen, der alles managen wollte. Und, so dachte sie weiter, ich habe ihm gesagt dass ich mit Viktor Schluss gemacht habe. Warum eigentlich? Weil du mit IHM zusammen sein willst, warum sonst? 

"Hermione? Hermione liebes, hörst du mir auch zu?"

"Was? Ja, klar. Bin deiner Meinung." Antwortete sie abwesend.

"Gut, dann müssen wir dir doch keinen neuen Haarschnitt verpassen." Sagte ihre Mutter erleichtert und auch ihr Vater hatte seine Gabel wiedergefunden und wusch sie sauber. 

"Hm? Doch! Ich meine, vielleicht können wir einfach nur ein paar, äh, Haarbänder und Klemmen benutzen, oder so?" Sie hatte nicht zugehört und war deswegen in ein Fettnäpfchen getreten. Memo an mich - Nur an Harry denken wenn niemand dabei ist. 

"Schätzchen, was sollen wir nur mit dir machen? Hach, es sieht so aus als wenn ich morgen wohl wirklich mit dir losmüsste, ich verstehe nicht viel von Haarstyling." Hermione konnte es ihr nachfühlen. Aber wenigstens würde sie ihren Wunsch bekommen. Sie wollte einfach umwerfend für Harry aussehen. Doch wie sie es dann weiter anstellte, wusste sie noch nicht. Sie hatte keinerlei Erfahrung in solchen Dingen (selbst das Date mit Viktor war ein sehr kurzes und das Einzige gewesen). Aber es gab immer noch einen Lichtblick - Harry hatte wohl genauso viel Erfahrung wie sie. Super, wir können uns gegenseitig aus den Fettnäpfchen helfen.

* * *

Viel Spaß beim Lesen! Während ihr dieses hier lest bin ich tapfer am schreiben und bald wird das nächste Kapitel von Harry Potter and the hardest Year of his Life herauskommen! 


	3. Kapitel 3

Es war soweit. Sie hatte es mit Sirius abgeklärt, der zu ihrer Sicherheit mitkam. Auch ihre Eltern wollten mit, was Hermione gar nicht gefiel. Immerhin würden sie Hermione wie ein Kind behandeln und ihr Vater würde vielleicht sogar versuchen Harry zu einem ‚Gespräch' zu zwingen. 

Geteilter Meinung war sie über Sirius' Vorschlag doch bei Arabella Figg zu übernachten - Einerseits konnte sie länger bei Harry bleiben, doch andererseits wusste sie von Harry dass Arabella eine exzentrische alte Frau war und das ihr Haus roch. Viel lieber würde sie bei Harry im Haus übernachten... Habe ich das gerade wirklich gedacht? 

Es war komisch, manchmal hatte Hermione Gedanken, die ihr vorher nie gekommen waren. Sie hatte immer gehört dass die Pubertät bei Mädchen gewöhnlich sanfter abgeht als bei Jungen, doch sie hatte das Gefühl dass ihr Körper sich so rapide entwickelte, dass sie gar nicht hinterherkam. Wenn ich langsam bin muss Harry ja schon dreißig sein. 

Nur noch ein paar Minuten bis der Portschlüssel losging. Sirius, ihre Eltern und Hermione standen bereits um den U-Bahn Prospekt (von 1980) herum und hatten einen Finger daraufgelegt. Ihre Eltern waren noch nie mit Portschlüssel gereist und Hermione musste ihn erst versichern dass alles okay sein würde. Sirius hätte die Grangers beinahe dazu gebracht dazubleiben.

"Nun, es ist ziemlich sicher, man muss nur nicht loslassen, dann wird man sonst wo rausgeschleudert. Und ach ja, der Aufprall ist etwas heftig, man muss aufpassen das man nicht hinfällt. Ein Bekannter hatte sich mal beide Beine..." Doch Sirius verstand dass es wohl nicht gut war davon zu erzählen als er die verschreckten Gesichter der Grangers sah. Hermione rollte die Augen.

Von ihrem Ankunftspunkt kamen sie schnell zu dem Schlafort, das Haus der alten Hexe, die schon lange ein Auge auf Harry hatte, falls ihm etwas passieren sollte. Sie wollten von dort aus gleich weiter zu Harry, um ja nicht zuviel Zeit zu verlieren. Hermione nahm instinktiv die Führung in Angriff, doch das Gespräch mit der grauseligen Figg ließ sie Sirius führen, der sich wahrlich nicht wohl in seiner Haut fühlte ("Ja, wir werden schon kein Schmutz machen, Mrs Figg, und nein, ihre Katzen werden wir auch in Ruhe lassen!"). Doch sie lokalisierte schnell Harrys Haus und ihre Eltern und Sirius hatten laufen müssen um mitzuhalten. Ihre Mutter bezeichnete sie als ‚komplett abgedreht'. Nun, vielleicht war ich das, dachte sie. Sie hatte sich ein kurzes, hellblaues Top und eine Hüftjeans angezogen, alles Sachen die sie mit ihrer Mutter gekauft hatte. Sie hatte die Ahnung dass es vielleicht etwas zu gewagt sein würde, doch da ihre Absichten inzwischen klar formuliert waren, sah sie keine Probleme._ Alles ist erlaubt im Krieg und in der Liebe_ war ihr Leitsatz. Sirius hatte ihr Verhalten als ‚pubertär' abgestempelt und ignoriert, und ihr Vater beschwerte sich die ganze Zeit über ihre Aufmachung, doch wurde letztendlich ruhiggestellt von Mrs Granger.

Kurz Atem holend wartete Hermione ungeduldig auf ihre Familie, die dann auch vor die Haustür kam. Sie schaute noch mal ob alles genau richtig saß und ging sich auch noch einmal durch die Haare. Ihr Vater drehte die Augen und Sirius schaute sich die Wand an. Ihre Mutter schien komplett abgelenkt zu sein, doch als Hermione ihre Hand hob um zu klingeln schauten auf einmal alle zu ihr. Sie hob die Augenbrauen und schaute die drei an, doch keiner sagte etwas. Was denken sie gerade? Sie war verwirrt. Mit einem Schulterzucken klingelte sie und stellte sich wieder gerade vor die Tür. Hoffentlich würde nicht jemand von Harrys schrecklicher Verwandtschaft aufmachen, so wie Hermione sie in Erinnerung hatte würden sie ihr die Tür wahrscheinlich ins Gesicht schlagen. 

Doch das Glück war ihr Hold, ein in Gedanken versunkener Harry öffnete die Türe und schaute nicht einmal richtig hoch, so abgelenkt war er. Hermione lächelte, ihr sorgender und liebenswerter Harry. Der Harry, der in die Hölle gehen würde um sie zu retten. Der Harry, der alles dafür tun würde, um die Leute, die er liebt, zu schützen. Der Harry, der niemals eitel, eifersüchtig oder feige war. Der Harry, der immer mutig, bescheiden und vor allem nett war. Ihr Harry. Sie konnte einfach nicht anders und umarmte ihn heftig. 

"Oh Harry! Wie gut es tut dich zu sehen! Herzlichen Glückwunsch!"

  
***

  
Hermiones Gewissen kämpfte einen zwar leisen aber dennoch heftigen Kampf. Sollte ich das wirklich tun? Ihr ganzes Gebären bisher war fast aufdringlich gewesen, aber immer noch im Rahmen. Die Reaktion war fast erwartet. Harry (und natürlich Dudley) schauten sie an, als würde sie rein gar nichts anhaben. Wenn man diese Kleidung mit dem was ich sonst trage vergleicht, passt es ja auch ungefähr, dachte Hermione. Doch es gab einen großen Unterschied zwischen Dudleys und Harrys Blicken. Wo Dudley nur pure Begierde zeigte, war in Harrys Gestik und vor allem in seinen Augen zu erkennen, dass dahinter noch mehr steckte. Sirius machte derzeit ein wenig Smalltalk mit den Dursleys und versuchte Harrys Verwandte zu überreden, ein Bett für Hermione im Haus freizumachen. 

Hermione musste grinsen, diese Idee war von ihr gewesen. Noch bei Mrs Figg hatten die sie dass Problem der Platznot erörtert und waren zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass einer bei den Dursleys schlafen müsste. Sirius hatte sich sofort gemeldet und auch Hermiones Eltern hatten zugestimmt, doch Hermione hatte sich geweigert. Auch wenn ihre Argumente ("Ich will nicht in diesem stinkenden Haus sein, da bin ich lieber bei Harry." - "Sirius wird immer noch gesucht, auch von Muggles, wir können ihn doch nicht da übernachten lassen, vielleicht rufen sie die Polizei" - "Ich und Harry haben uns so lange nicht gesehen, wir haben sicher viel zu reden, da will so spät nicht mehr raus...") allesamt erfunden waren, so waren sie dennoch stichhaltig. Der ursprüngliche Beweggrund bei Harry zu übernachten brachte sie immer noch zum Rotwerden. 

Gerade hörte sie wie sich Dudley für sie stark machte und für sie in die Bresche sprang. Dudley unterschied sich sehr von Harrys Erzählungen und war eher der Bodybuilder-Typ, auch wenn er wohl erst vor kurzem damit angefangen hatte. Hatte Harry auch heimlich trainiert? Unter diesen schlabberigen Klamotten konnte man rein gar nichts erkennen. Wie letztes Jahr bei mir in Hogwarts dachte sie mit einem Lächeln. 

Hermione wunderte sich wie viel Zeit schon vergangen war. Das letzte an das sie sich erinnern konnte war dass Sirius mit Dudley geredet hatte, doch nun schrieen Harry und Dudley zusammen Vernon Dursley an. Sie war so abgelenkt von Harry (und teilweise Dudley) gewesen dass sie gar nicht auf das Wortgefecht geachtet hatte. Ihre Mutter legte ihr eine Hand um die Schulter und ihr Vater sah so aus als wollte er sofort mit seiner Familie flüchten. Hermione lächelte ihm zu und sagte leise, so dass er es fast von ihren Lippen ablesen musste. 

"Keine Angst, Harrys Verwandte sind eigentlich ganz in Ordnung."

Dies war zwar eine Lüge, aber sie hatte sich wieder auf den Satz _Im Krieg und in der Liebe ist alles erlaubt_ bezogen (den sie insgeheim Regel Nummer Eins getauft hatte). Ihr Vater lächelte zurück und schien sich zu entspannen. Auch Harry und Dudley hatten aufgehört zu brüllen und Vernon sah wohl ein einlenken. Hermione musste fast lachen bei der Situation: Harry Potter, berühmter Zauberer und Boy who Lived mit seinem Cousin, der eigentlich sein Todfeind ist, schreien Vernon an, der Vater von Dudley und Onkel von Harry ist, damit Hermione, die Hexe mit den besten Noten aus dem ganzen Jahrgang, für eine Nacht bleiben durfte. Unterstützt wurde das ganze von Sirius Black, ein gesuchter Mörder, der sich einen grinste bei der Situation. Auch Hermione fand es zu komisch, hielt sich aber zurück, ihren Eltern zuliebe. 

Das Wortgefecht wurde immer lauter, sie hatte sich wohl in Vernon geirrt. Er konnte sehr starrsinnig sein. Doch auch Sirius schien genug vom Gekeife zu haben, denn er hatte seinen Zauberstab gezückt und mit einer Zauberformel, die im Geschrei unterging, sah Hermione eine kleine Explosion an der Spitze des Zauberstabes, und nach einem Bruchteil einer Sekunde hörte sie auch den ohrenbetäubenden Knall, gegen den jedes Babygeschrei oder Streitgespräch sich wie flüstern anhört. Hermione hielt sich aus Reflex die Ohren zu, auch wenn sie zu langsam war, den Lärm effektiv abzudämpfen. Sie schaute sich um, Sirius schien am wenigsten beeindruckt, immerhin hatte er auch den Zauber gewirkt. Die Grangers waren wieder kurz davor zu flüchten und Hermione bekam es wieder mit der Angst, ihre Eltern würden sich gegen den Besuch entscheiden und sie könnte Harry nicht mehr sagen dass sie, na ja, dass sie, sie ihn halt mag. Als dieser Gedanke gedacht war, fiel ihr auch wieder ihr Leidspruch ein; war dies alles Liebe? Liebe ich Harry? Ihre Gefühle waren unbeschreiblich stark, gar übermannend. Sie sorgte sich um ihn, aber nicht wie sie es zum Beispiel auch für Ron machen würde, nein, sie sorgte sich _andauernd_, ständig, immer. Und dennoch wusste sie, dass sie sich in ernsten Angelegenheiten immer auf Harry verlassen konnte. Wie oft hatte sie ihm schon beim Quidditch spielen zugeschaut, immer das bange Gefühl im Magen, dass er die nächste Korkenzieherschraube nicht rechtzeitig wieder auflöst, oder dass der den Bludgern nicht früh genug ausweichen kann. Ein Spiel, in denen es extra Bälle gibt, mit denen Spieler gefoult werden! Sie hatte ja schon Rugby oder American Football als brutal empfunden, aber Quidditch sprengte den Rahmen des verträglichen. Sie ertrug es nur aus einem Grund, ja fand es sogar ganz spannend (wenn Harry nicht spielte) - Harry mochte es, liebte es, und sie wollte, dass er sie auch liebte, und so liebte sie alles, was er liebte. Es klang verrückt, aber so funktionierte die Liebe nun mal. Ein hoher Schrei und ein lautes "Petunia!" durchschossen die Luft, und Augenblicke später lag Petunia auf dem Boden, Vernon hatte noch gerade rechtzeitig gefangen. 

* * *

Enjoy! Enjoy! Enjoy!!! Please tell me if I'm overdoing it, because this is the first time I'm writing out of a girl's point of view. 

Erfreut euch! Genießt! Habt wohlgefallen! Bitte sagt mir wenn ich übertreibe, weil das ist das erste Mal dass ich vom Standpunkt eines Mädchens schreibe. 


	4. Kapitel 4

Der Zwischenfall war schnell beendet, Vernon hatte sich mit Petunia in die Stube verzogen und Dudley brachte ihre Sachen hoch, doch erst nachdem Hermione noch ein kleinen Streich mit ihm gespielt hatte: Sie hatte ihm auf die Wange geküsst und dabei ihren Körper genauso gehalten, wie sie es immer Parvati machte, wenn sie einem Jungen gefallen wollte. Dudley sprang auch direkt drauf an und Hermione musste sich ein Kichern verkneifen. Als er dann weg war schalte sie sich selbst - Sonst war sie nie so offen, frech und selbstbewusst. Aber Dudley mit diesem lüsternen Blick musste eines ausgewischt bekommen. Und sie wollte gar nicht daran denken, was er Harry alles angetan hatte, bevor Harry nach Hogwarts kam. Ein wenig fies sein kann schon nicht schaden. 

Harry geleitete sie in die Küche, und Hermione setzte sich neben Harry, direkt neben ihr ihre Mutter, die Händchen mit ihrem Mann hielt. Ohne die Dursleys war alles wieder ruhig, die Spannung verflogen. Hermione schaute sich neugierig um, denn sie hatte als erstes die übrigen Geburtstagsgeschenke von Harry auf dem Tisch entdeckt gehabt. Sie schnappte sich ein großes Buch, dass Harrys Bild als Cover hatte. Sie war sich sicher jedes Buch über Harry gelesen zu haben, und keines war so dick gewesen. Und keines hatte Harry allein als Cover. Sie bekam nicht einmal mit wie Sirius mit Harry redete während sie schon durch die ersten Kapitel blätterte. Doch der ein oder andere Blick in Harrys Gesicht verriet ihr dass er sich wohl schämte, und das sicherlich nicht wegen Sirius' geschmacklosem ‚Zauberstab'-Witz. Doch dann erinnerte sich Hermione: Harry hasste seinen Ruhm, und so ein Buch wie dieses war genau nicht nach Harrys Geschmack. Hermione konnte sich schon fast Harrys Gedanken vorstellen: Er hofft wahrscheinlich dass keiner so eines hat, und dass Ron es nicht sieht. Wo sie gerade an Ron dachte, wo war eigentlich sein Geschenk? Er hatte ihr schon früher im Sommer geschrieben, dass er Harry eine echte Muggeluhr schenken würde, von einer ganz bekannten Muggelfirma, die ihm sein Vater empfohlen hatte. Doch dann dachte sie noch einmal nach - Dieses Geschenk würde Ron nicht stören, eher zum Lachen bringen, weil er genauso wie ich weiß, dass Harry so was gar nicht will. Also wäre es das perfekte Geschenk von Ron für Harry, denn dann hätte Ron wieder etwas zu lachen. Dieser hinterlistige Hund! Lügt er mich an nur damit er Harry schreiben kann dass ich schon sein Geschenk kenne. 

Doch dann schien Sirius es wohl nicht mehr aushalten zu können, und diesmal wusste Hermione wirklich nicht, was Harry bekommen würde. Sirius hatte eine kleine Box bei sich, und erst jetzt fiel Hermione auf dass Sirius einen Schrumpfzauber benutzt hatte. Jetzt stand eine riesige Box vor Harry, und Hermione konnte förmlich die Gedanken sehen. Harry ist so ein offenes Buch, dachte sie. Man kann jede Gefühlsregung ohne Probleme mitbekommen, das mag ich so an ihm. 

Er gab es schließlich doch auf und öffnete das Paket. Hermione sah wie er durch einen Haufen Pergament wühlte, Sirius hatte wohl den alten "Nur Pergament" Trick wieder ausgegraben. Sie musste grinsen, die Sucherei könnte stundenlang weitergehen, doch meist bekommt der Beschenkte dann doch Tipps, wie man das ersehnte Geschenk dann schließlich doch noch aus der Box holt. Doch Harry war wohl schneller, denn nach nur einer kurzen Weile holte er etwas heraus, dass ungewöhnlich knitterfrei und vertraut aussah. Die Marauder's Map war wieder in Harrys Besitz. Er lächelte Hermione wieder an, und sie konnte einfach nicht anders und umarmte ihn wieder. Sie wollte von ihm gehalten werden, einfach nur in seinen Armen sein. Sie spürte, dass jetzt der richtige Augenblick war. Sirius und ihre Eltern waren ihr zwar bewusst, aber sie scherte sich nicht darum. Sie nahm ihren ganzen Mut zusammen.

"Ich werde dir dein Geschenk von mir später geben." 

  
***

  
Die nächsten Stunden verbrachten Harry, Dudley, Sirius und Hermione dann zusammen in Dudley beziehungsweise Harrys Zimmer. Sie spielten Zaubererschach und Exploding Snap, doch Hermione war zu abgelenkt um zu gewinnen (sie hatte eh nicht viel Übung, denn sie gebrauchte ihre Zeit ja auch hauptsächlich um zu lernen), denn ihr Blick war viel zu oft auf Harry gezogen. Dieser schaute auch zurück, doch Hermione war immer zu schüchtern um seinen Blick richtig standzuhalten, und so weichte sie auf Dudley aus, der daraufhin immer rot anlief und seine Karten fallen ließ. 

Sirius zog sich mit Hermiones Eltern auf eine Tasse Kaffee zurück und Hermione musste Fleischbeschauung spielen. Dudley hatte Harry gereizt, in dem er mit seinem Training anfangen wollte, und Harry war prompt darauf reingefallen. Hermione schüttelte nur den Kopf, doch die beiden beachteten sie gar nicht und waren nur darauf bedacht mehr Eindruck auf sie zu machen als der andere. Sie lächelte immer höflich wenn Dudley besonders anstrengende Sachen veranstaltete, aber innerlich war sie zu Tode gelangweilt. Warum macht Harry bei so etwas mit? Nicht dass sie das Ergebnis nicht ansprechend fand, aber dieses Reviergehabe war mehr als lächerlich. Umso erfreuter war sie, als endlich die Tortur zuende war. Harry war hoch zum Duschen und Dudley war noch bei ihr, doch sie wollte so schnell wie sie konnte von dem Muskelpaket verschwinden. 

"Ähm, Dudley? Ich bin kurz auf Toilette, wartest du hier?" fragte sie. Er nickte und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn.

Sie hatte gar nicht vor auf Toilette zu gehen, sie wollte eher mit Harry allein sein, um vielleicht endlich Gelegenheit zu haben, ihm zu sagen, was sie sagen wollte... Doch es kam anders. Sie saß auf seinem Bett und wartete, dass er in sein Zimmer kommen würde, denn sie hatte schon den kleinen Haufen Kleidung gesehen, den Harry sich zurechtgelegt hatte. Sie wollte gar nicht daran denken, wie er in da Zimmer kommen würde. Ihre Hoffnungen wurden mehr als erfüllt, als Harry nur in Shorts bekleidet das Zimmer betrat und sich Klamotten aus dem Schrank holen wollte - Er war wohl so in Gedanken verloren, dass er vergessen hatte, dass seine Klamotten auf dem Bett lagen, direkt neben Hermione. Hermione konnte sich ein Kichern nicht verkneifen, ein Laut der eher selten aus ihrem Mund kam. Harry schien es auch gehört zu haben und schaute sich nun um. Sie grinste nun noch breiter und lachte fast laut auf als Harrys Blick an ihr vorbeiging um gleich danach abrupt auf ihr zu landen. Er hatte sie sicherlich nicht hier erwartet. Sie musterte seinen Oberkörper und sah, dass er durchaus durchtrainiert war.

"Du hast mir nicht geschrieben dass du mit Dudley trainierst. Man sieht den Unterschied."

Sie musterte ihn nun noch offener, obwohl ihr Gehirn dagegensprach - Sie hatte sich nicht unter Kontrolle. Sie bewunderte seine muskulösen Beine, dann schweifte ihr Blick nach oben, doch sie schaffte es ihren Blick auf seinen Bauch zu richten, nicht auf irgendwelche anderen Stellen, die sie sich hätte anschauen können. Das Gehirn im Hintergrund wurde wieder lauter - du perverses Mädchen, er ist dein bester Freund, wie schaust du ihn n- doch dann hatte es auch schon wieder Sendepause, und Hermione Blick ging weiter über Harry, der sehr still dastand und sich keinen Millimeter bewegte.

"Ich hatte mir nicht soviel davon erhofft, aber ich denke, dass das Trainieren wirklich etwas gebracht hat. Ich denke mal, dass Dudley mehr der Typ für Sport ist. Du hast dich übrigens auch sehr verändert. Zum Besseren." er hatte ihr dabei genau ins Gesicht geguckt, als wenn er es besonders ernst meinte. Sie widerstand der Versuchung, in aufzuziehen, und antwortete ebenso ernst.

"Dankeschön. Ich finde dich aber viel besser, Dudley sieht doch fast schon ein wenig zu kräftig aus. Ein wenig Farbe könntest du jedoch noch gebrauchen." Harry wurde rot und sein Blick wich von ihrem Gesicht. Hah, vorhin habe ich ihn nicht aufgezogen, ich glaube jetzt wäre es wohl an der Zeit ihn ein wenig zu necken, dachte sie. 

"Ich habe Dudley erzählt, dass Sirius und meine Eltern schon weg sind, und daraufhin hat er mir angeboten sich um das Abendessen zu kümmern. Ich hoffe er versucht mich nicht mit einem romantischen Dinner zu verführen." Doch Harry wurde nicht röter als er bereits war, noch sah es im geringsten aus, als würde er sich geärgert oder geneckt fühlen, er starrte sie einfach nur weiter an. Sie musste grinsen, hatte sie sich wirklich so verändert? Ich hatte viel früher diese Klamotten kaufen sollen, dachte sie still für sich.

"Harry? Harry!" Langsam fokussierten seine Augen wieder, und er antwortete ihr.

"Huh? Ah ja, Abendessen, sicher. Und was hast du bis dahin noch vor?" Sie schaute ihn an, ein Auge halb geschlossen, ihn abschätzend. Er stand immer noch mitten im Zimmer, total hibbelig. Normalerweise ist doch Ron der Hyperaktive, dachte sie innerlich grinsend. Doch dann hatte sie eine Idee, eine fast fiese Idee. Doch wie war der Spruch noch mal? Regel Nummer 1 - Im Krieg und im Frieden ist alles erlaubt.

* * *

Nochmals was hinzugefügt.

Danke an alle, die reviewen!


	5. Kapitel 5

**Titel:** The Summer of Changes  
**Autor:** MasterKazoom  
**E-Mail:** gggh@gmx.net**  
Kategorie:** Romanze  
**Zusammenfassung: **Der Sommer vor dem fünften Schuljahr aus Hermiones Sicht. Verläuft parallel zu Preparation to Fight.**  
Disclaimer: **Charaktere gehören Joanne K. R.. Mir gehören nur meine Eigenen, wovon es nicht so viele gibt. Alle Ideen sind auch meine, können aber beliebig kopiert werden, denn man kann sowieso nicht unterscheiden, wer was zuerst benutzt hat. Ich verdiene kein Geld hiermit.  
**Notizen (Wichtig!):** Ich benutze viele Originalausdrücke aus den Englischen Harry Potter Büchern. Zum Beispiel: Hermione, Diagon Alley, Privet Drive. Dies tue ich weil ich vertraut mit der Englischen Version bin, und es nicht mit der Deutschen bin. Man möge es mir verzeihen. 

_Kapitel 5_  
~~~~~~~~  


Hermione ging die Treppen des Dursley-Hauses herunter, doch der sonst so selbstsichere Schritt, den sie sonst an den Tag legte, fehlte ihr in diesem Moment. Sie konnte sich noch sehr gut an die Wort erinnern, die sie erst vor wenigen Augenblicken Harry gesagt hatte, um ihren Plan in die nächste Phase zu leiten. _Bis zum Abendessen sind es ja noch ein paar Stunden. Ich dachte bis dahin könnte ich noch etwas Sonne tanken, denn ich habe leider noch nicht die Bräune, die ich gern hätte. Da könntest du mir doch glatt Gesellschaft leisten. Du würdest mit einer schönen Bräunung gleich viel knackiger aussehen. _Im nachhinein schien der Satz sogar noch offener und zweideutiger als vorher, aber er war ausgesprochen, und es gab kein zurück mehr. Hermione hatte extra für so eine Gelegenheit ihr wertvollstes neues Kleidungsstück, einen schwarzen Bikini im sehr knappen Stil den ihre Mutter gar nicht gemocht hatte, mitgebracht. Sie wusste das sie gut in dem Bikini aussah, doch im gleichen Moment war sie von Selbstzweifeln geplagt: Steht mir schwarz überhaupt? Hätte ich nicht einfach ein normales Höschen anstatt eines Tangas anziehen sollen? Sehe ich vielleicht zu nuttig aus? Denkt Harry vielleicht, dass ich zu nuttig aussehe, wenn er mich so sieht? Sie schaute voraus und sah Harry, zwei Liegen bereits auf dem gutgepflegtem Rasen. Harry lächelte, und sie musste zurücklächeln. Sie ging weiter auf ihn zu, ihren Blick niemals von seinem Gesicht nehmend.

Doch als sie auf ihren Liegen waren, schaute Harry sie nicht mehr an, er schaute überall hin, nur nicht zu ihr. Hermione war gerade beschäftigt sich mit Sonnencreme einzureiben, doch nun war sie gezwungen, Harrys Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich zu lenken. 

"Du hast ja gar keine Sonnenmilch. Soll ich dir meine leihen? Du kannst dich ohne schlimm verbrennen!" sagte sie besorgt. Harry, der helle Typ, war nicht annähernd an Sonne gewöhnt. Harry nickte nur kurz und rieb sich dann selbst ein, sein Blick wieder auf anderes gerichtet. Dies ging eine halbe Stunde gut, doch dann wurde Hermione ungeduldig. Der Plan musste weiterlaufen.

"Harry? Kannst du mir mal kurz helfen? Ich komme nicht an meinen Rücken, könntest du mich einschmieren?" Das war ihr As gewesen, um Harry endlich auf sie aufmerksam zu machen. Sie wusste, wenn Harry in irgend einer Weise interessiert an ihr war, so würde er es nur schwer in Worte fassen können, aber anhand seines Verhaltens in solch einer Situation konnte man es doch schon erahnen. Und genau das hatte Hermione vor.

"Hmm." War seine sehr knappe Antwort. Er nahm ihre Sonnenmilch und rieb sie damit fast grob ein, als wenn er vergessen hätte, wie man Hände benutzt. Er schien irgendwie abgelenkt zu sein, doch Hermione konnte nur wage erahnen, worauf erschaute. _Der Tanga war vielleicht doch etwas zu gewagt... _

Harry war fast fertig, doch diese grobe Einschmieren war sogar fast angenehm, wie eine Massur, die von außen viel zu aggressiv aussah, aber in Wirklichkeit wunderbar war. Doch eins störte die Harmonie - Harry stieß immer wieder gegen ihr Oberteil. Denk immer an den Plan. Und mit einer Handbewegung hatte Hermione den BH geöffnet, sodass Harry ihren freien Rücken sehen konnte. Da sie auf ihrem Bauch lag, sah erst sonst nichts weiter. Obwohl Hermione sich nicht sicher war, ob sie aufhören könnte, wenn es soweit war.

Hartes Reiben, dann wieder weiches, als wenn er sich daran erinnere, dass er einen Menschen vor sich hatte, und kein Stück Holz, das er mit einem Hobel bearbeitete. Dann wieder grob und ungenau, dann wieder sanft und einfühlend. Hobel, Samthandschuh. Hermione genoss es, doch ließ keinen der gurrenden Töne heraus. Harry war so schon abgelenkt genug, so dachte sie. 

Doch nach einer Weile hörte Harry abrupt auf und Hermione hörte, wie er sich mit einem Seufzer auf seine Liege verkroch. Na warte, so einfach kommst du mir nicht davon. Sie schloss ihr Oberteil wieder und schaute ihn an, ein Lächeln auf ihren Lippen.

"Könntest du auch meine Beine einreiben? Du kannst das echt gut." 

Wieder grob, dann sanft. Hobel, Samthandschuh. Diesmal konnte Hermione die genießenden Töne nicht mehr zurückhalten, und Harry schien sie mehr als einmal komisch anzuschauen, doch sie scherte sich nicht darum. Doch nicht nur sie war abgelenkt, auch er schien es auf seine Weise zu mögen - Seine Hände wanderten von ihren Fesseln zu ihren Kniekehlen und wieder hinunter, doch dann ging er immer höher, über ihre Oberschenkel, und ganz langsam, ohne das Hermione es sich voll bewusst war, lagen seine Hände auf ihrem Po und massierten die beiden Hälften, getrennt durch den blauen Tanga. Normalerweise würde Hermione demjenigen, der es wagte, sie so intim zu berühren, eine scheuern, doch einerseits war es Harry, für den sie besondere Gefühle hegte, und andererseits war es ihr im Moment auch total egal, denn sie genoss den Augenblick so, dass sie nicht mal mehr die einfachste Transfigurations-Aufgabe lösen könnte. 

Harry schien jetzt immer seltener den groben Gang einzulegen und Hermione spürte zwischen ihren Seufzern, dass er immer wieder gegen den Tanga stieß, so wie es auch mit dem Oberteil geschehen war. Den Tanga kann ich leider nicht öffnen, also muss er wohl weichen, dachte sie total rational.

"Hmm, der ist im Weg, stimmt's? Ich werde ihn mal ausziehen, dann kommst du besser ran."

Sie fasste nach ihrem blauen Höschen und wollte es gerade herunterziehen, als Harry auf einmal aufschrie.

"NEIN!!!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~*FIN*~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Ein sehr kurzes Kapitel, aber ich denke der Einschnitt ist sinnvoll. Und dafür wird das nächste länger.


	6. Kapitel 6

**Titel:** The Summer of Changes  
**Autor:** MasterKazoom  
**E-Mail:** **  
Kategorie:** Romanze  
**Zusammenfassung: **Der Sommer vor dem fünften Schuljahr aus Hermiones Sicht. Verläuft parallel zu Preparation to Fight.**  
Disclaimer: **Charaktere gehören Joanne K. R.. Mir gehören nur meine Eigenen, wovon es nicht so viele gibt. Alle Ideen sind auch meine, können aber beliebig kopiert werden, denn man kann sowieso nicht unterscheiden, wer was zuerst benutzt hat. Ich verdiene kein Geld hiermit.  
**Notizen (Wichtig!):** Ich benutze viele Originalausdrücke aus den Englischen Harry Potter Büchern. Zum Beispiel: Hermione, Diagon Alley, Privet Drive. Dies tue ich weil ich vertraut mit der Englischen Version bin, und es nicht mit der Deutschen bin. Man möge es mir verzeihen.

_Kapitel 6_

Hermione war verdattert. Sie hatte gedacht, alles wäre gut, auch wenn sie am Ende nicht wirklich so kontrolliert gehandelt hatte, wie sie es sonst tat, aber es war alles gut verlaufen, bis Harry aufgeschrien hatte. Es hörte sich komisch an, den Jungen schreien zu hören, für dem man mehr empfand als für jeden anderen. Er wirkte immer so stark, immer so beständig, doch diese Sekunde war er nur wie jeder andere Junge, der in einer heiklen Lage steckte, die er zu vermeiden versuchte. Es scheint schon fast so, als hätte er sich dazu gezwungen, sich mir zu nähern und mich überhaupt anzuschauen. Dudley hatte damit keinerlei Probleme gehabt, aber er hätte wohl auch einen Hydranten scharf gefunden, hätte dieser auch nur einen Funken Interesse an ihm gezeigt.

Hermione war immer noch im Badezimmer, ihre Kleidung lag in einem unordentlichem Haufen auf dem Boden verteilt. Sie hatte kurz vorher einen Blick in Harrys Zimmer geworfen und eine elende Gestalt unter der Bettdecke gesehen. Mit hängenden Schultern stand sie nun hier, und wusste dass einerseits sie Harry so sehr mochte, dass der Gedanke an ihm schon fast weh tat, doch andererseits war seine Reaktion so ... abweisend gewesen, dass sie ehrlich daran zweifelte, ob Harry sie überhaupt mochte. Oder Frauen im allgemeinen.

Quatsch, dachte sie, ich hatte auf jeden Fall irgend eine Art von Wirkung auf ihn, sonst hätte er sich nicht so komisch benommen. Oder vielleicht hat er sich deswegen so benommen, weil er damit nicht umgehen konnte? Vielleicht sucht er nach einer Möglichkeit, mir zu sagen dass er nun wirklich eher mit Cho Chang zusammen sein will, und sie ihm doch bitte weiter seine Hausaufgaben machen soll?

Hermione raufte sich die Haare, bis sie merkte dass sich bei ihren kleinen Zöpfen kaum etwas raufen lies. Sie versuchte ihre Hände zu beschäftigen, während sie auf und ab im kleinen Badezimmer ging. Auf und ab stampfend trommelte sie mit Daumen und Zeigefinger auf ihrem Bauch, doch wurde von Dudley unterbrochen, der sie wahrscheinlich nicht im Badezimmer vermutet hatte und sie mit großen Fischaugen anstarrte. Sie stand mit dem Rücken zur Wand und ihre Kehrseite bot wohl einen sehr guten Anblick. Gut dass ich immer noch meinen Bikini trage, dachte sie. Nächstes mal schließe ich doch die Tür ab ...

Einen stammelnden und roten Dudley später hatte sich Hermione endlich wieder angezogen. Auf dem Flur musste sie dagegen ankämpfen, einfach in Harrys Zimmer zu laufen und sich zu entschuldigen. Wofür genau wusste sie nicht, aber sie wollte alles tun, um den Vorfall wegzuwischen. Doch sie wusste - Harry musste den ersten Schritt machen. So ging sie mit einem Seufzer die Treppe hinunter, und sah wie Dudley das geplante Abendessen vorbereitete, und sie bot ihre Hilfe an, einerseits damit der Schock schneller abklang und andererseits weil sie nicht einfach Harry im Haus über dem Weg laufen wollte. Doch Dudley hatte sich wohl recht schnell erholt, denn er scherzte schonwieder und Hermione musste lachen, denn auch Dudley konnte auf seine ungewöhnliche Weise süß sein. Gerade nach einer nahezu perfekten Imitation seines Vaters, wie dieser schimpfend vor Dudley stand, kam Harry herein, und Hermione blieb das Lachen im Halse stecken. Nur Mut, Hermione, tu so als wäre nichts gewesen.

Das war schwerer als erwartet. Mit trockener Stimme sprach Hermione:

'"Ich helfe Dudley beim Abendessen, wieso sagst du nicht deinem Onkel und deiner Tante bescheid, dass das Essen in knapp einer Stunde fertig sein wird?" Harry nickte nur und ging wie niedergeschlagen aus dem Raum. Hermione brach es fast das Herz, ihn so zu sehen, aber ein gut gestimmter Dudley hatte geradeangefangen sie zu kitzeln, sodass sie garkeine Zeit hatte, weitere Gedanken an Harry zu vergeuden.

Die Stunde ging schneller rum als Hermione erwartet hatte, aber sie merkte doch, wie die Wand zwischen ihr und Harry immer größer wurde. Sicher, es war nichts das man nicht durch Reden aus der Welt schaffen konnte, aber, so dachte Hermione, in dieser Phase eines Teenagerlebens werden aus den kleinsten Problemen die größten Krisen. Hermione verfluchte sich selbst, und das sie immer Recht hatte. Sie wollte nur ihren normalen Harry wieder.

Kurz vor der Zeit kam Harry erneut runter und bot seine Hilfe an, doch Dudley schüttelte nur den Kopf und ersparte Hermione das reden. Dudley gebat Harry am Kopf des Tisches zu sitzen und zog sogar Hermione den Stuhl zurecht, wie ein echter Gentleman. Hermione musste nur grinsen, doch versteckte dies hinter eines ihrer neuen patentierten Lächeln. Harry anschauen war schmerzlich, und er schien sowieso ihrem Blick auszuweichen, also beschäftigte sich Hermione mit Konversation und den Schmeicheleien von Dudley, die immer zweideutiger wurden, doch seine Eltern schienen dies nicht zu bemerken.

Hermione war überwältigt von den Dursleys. Dudley machte ihr den Hof, und sogar Vernon und Petunia schienen nur gute Worte für sie zu haben. Harry jedoch sank in seinem Stuhl immer tiefer, und obwohl die Besorgnis in Hermione immer größer wurde, so musste sie immer freundlich und nett auf die Aufmerksamkeiten der anderen reagieren. Selbst als Dudley sie mit nach oben in sein Zimmer schleppte, wusste sie keinen Ausweg, und sah während sie die Treppen erklimmte Harry immer noch total niedergeschlagen auf seinem Stuhl sitzen.

Dudley führte sie in seinem Zimmer herum, zeigte ihr wie sie expertenmäßig Aliens abfertigte, und natürlich auch seine zahlreichen Medaillen, die er bei jeder Sorte von Sportwettbewerben gewonnen hatte. Innerlich drehten ihr sich die Augen um, doch nach außen lächelte sie und nickte an den richtigen Stellen in der einseitigen Konversation.

Was macht Harry grade nur, dachte sie, während Dudley ihr vormachte, wie ein Entspurt eines besonders anstrengenden Wettkampfes letzten Monat aussah. Er machte sogar die Gesichtsgrimassen richtig, doch Hermione lächelte nur schwach - Dudley war wohl nicht so zufrieden, er hatte sich immerhin eine Steigerung zum letzten Lächeln erhofft.

Ihre Aufmerksamkeit wurde von Dudley abgelenkt, als ein Schatten durch den kleinen Türschlitz über ihr Gesicht huschte. Jemand muss an der Tür vorbeigegangen sein, dachte sie. Harry! Und ohne zu überlegen stand sie von Dudleys Bett auf, ging zwei Schritte Richtung Flur, riss ohne Umschweifen die Tür auf und schritt einem Harry entgegen, der trauriger drauf war als jemals zuvor.

FIN

Es hat sehr lange gedauert, was damit zusammenhing, dass sehr viel in meinem privaten Leben passiert ist. Erwartet ab sofort wieder ein paar Updates.


	7. Kapitel 7

**Titel:** The Summer of Changes  
**Autor:** MasterKazoom  
**E-Mail:** **  
Kategorie:** Romanze  
**Zusammenfassung: **Der Sommer vor dem fünften Schuljahr aus Hermiones Sicht. Verläuft parallel zu Preparation to Fight.**  
Disclaimer: **Charaktere gehören Joanne K. R.. Mir gehören nur meine Eigenen, wovon es nicht so viele gibt. Alle Ideen sind auch meine, können aber beliebig kopiert werden, denn man kann sowieso nicht unterscheiden, wer was zuerst benutzt hat. Ich verdiene kein Geld hiermit.  
**Notizen (Wichtig!):** Ich benutze viele Originalausdrücke aus den Englischen Harry Potter Büchern. Zum Beispiel: Hermione, Diagon Alley, Privet Drive. Dies tue ich weil ich vertraut mit der Englischen Version bin, und es nicht mit der Deutschen bin. Man möge es mir verzeihen.

_Kapitel 7_

Nachdem sie ihn aufgehalten hatte, ihr die Tür ins Gesicht zu werfen, stand sie vor seiner Zimmertür, direkt vor ihr der Mensch, über den sie die letzten Wochen gebrütet hatte wie noch nie über ein Problem in ihrem Leben. Harry war total fertig, und sein Gesichtsausdruck lies nichts anderes erahnen. Hermione fühlte sich schuldig, immerhin hatte sie ihn den Vormittag mehr als angestachelt und ermutigt, und Harry, der wahrscheinlich bereits verwirrt war mit der ganzen Situation, hat nur das logische getan – zurückgewichen, um die Freundschaft, die einmalige Freundschaft zwischen ihr und ihm, zu retten.

Doch wollte Hermione Freundschaft? Wollte sie vielleicht mehr? Sie wusste, dass sie mehr für ihn fühlte, wusste sogar ziemlich genau, in welche Richtung ihre Gefühle gingen. Na gut, sie liebte ihn, aber liebte er sie? Das galt es herauszufinden, und Hermione nahm ihren ganzen Mut zusammen.

„Ist noch was? Brauchst du noch was? Ich bin sicher Dudley wird dir liebend gerne helfen." erklang wütend, und sie wusste genau, auf was er anspielte. Der Nachmittag, den sie nach dem Vorfall hauptsächlich mit Dudley verbracht hatte, war eine komplette Tortur gewesen, denn sie musste die Vorfälle erst einmal verarbeiten. Doch dass sie mit Dudley Zeit verbracht hatte bedeutete garnichts, die Tatsache dass Dudley in Hermione verschossen war änderte rein garnichts daran. Harry wusste das auch, aber die Verzweiflung lies das wohl in ihm hochwallen. Hermiones Blick wurde sofort weicher, denn sie erkannte, dass Harry wieder einmal unsicher in seinem Leben war, und sie konnte ihm vielleicht helfen. Vielleicht, wenn er auch ...

„Ich habe dir mein Geschenk noch nicht gegeben." So, sie hatte es gesagt. Das war aber eigentlich der leichte Teil, der schwere kam nun.

Harry war wohl nicht vorbereitet auf Hermiones Antwort, und ließ sie mit einigen zusammengestammelten Sätzen in sein Zimmer. Er schaltete das Licht ein während Hermione die Tür schließ. Musste ja nicht jeder das folgende mitbekommen. Sie stellte sich aufrecht vor ihn, ihre Körperhaltung etwas steif, denn immerhin hatte sie auf diesen Moment mehr als nur lange gewartet, und nervös sein war ganz normal. Trotzdem wollte sie entspannter wirken, Harry das Gefühl geben, dass sie für ihn da ist.

Harry wiederrum hatte, als er vom Lichtschalter wegtrat, sich ihr zugwendet, und es war das erste Mal seit heute Vormittag, dass er ihr offen in die Augen schaute. Ein Funken in ihren Gliedern, die auf einmal alles andere als steif waren, sondern alles verbotene tun wollen. Warum verboten? Wenn sie ihm, das gesagt hatte, wozu sie hergekommen war, und alles glatt ging, dann könnte sie soviel davon fühlen wie sie wollte. Oh, bitte, lass mich jetzt etwas Glück haben.

Hermione ging einen Schritt auf ihn zu, vielleicht etwas zu nah als man normalerweise vor einem normalen Freund stehen würde, doch dieser Freund war kein normaler Freund mehr. Sie spürte wie ihre Beine weich wurden, und ihr rauschten immer mehr Sätze durch den Kopf, mit denen sie Harry klar machen wollte, dass sie ihn liebte – doch wie kann man so ein Gefühl, intensiv und eigentlich unbeschreiblich, in Worte fassen? Zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben wusste Hermione keine Antwort.

Harry schaute sie erwartungsvoll an, und sie sah etwas, dass sie selbst spürte, jedenfalls dachte sie es zu sehen – Verlangen. Vielleicht, ja, vielleicht war genau das der Schlüssel – eine Geste kann viel mehr sagen als jedes Wort. Und so sprach Hermione.

„Mein Geschenk, Harry, ist dies."

Hermione warf Vorsicht über Bord, lehnte sich nach vorne und presste ihre Lippen aus seine. Doch nur leicht, so leicht, dass Harry sie jederzeit wegstoßen könnte, würde er dies wollen. Doch es kam anders.

Harry schien sofort auf den Kuss einzugehen, er öffnete ihr seinen Mund und legte seine Arme um ihre Hüfte. Hermione, überwältigt von ihrem „Erfolg" warf ihre eigenen Arme um seinen Hals, fröhlich und begierig zu gleich Ihr Kuss wurde immer inniger, und Hermione fühlte wie der Haufen Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch, der konstant Party feierte, jetzt wohl gerade die Musik auf volle Lautstärke gedreht hatten. Hermione rauschte es in den Ohren, sie spürte Harrys Hände und Arme auf ihrer Hüfte, und sie fühlte als könnte sie nicht nah genug an ihm dran sein – doch ein kleiner Teil in ihrem Kopf erinnerte sie, dass ein Kuss zwar schön und toll ist, aber noch lange nicht ihre tiefen Gefühle erklärt. Und so riss sich Hermione langsam und nur mit Schwierigkeit los. Sie schaute ihm ins Gesicht, ihre Körpernur wenige Zentimeter voneinander getrennt. Sie lächelte überglücklich, und sein Gesicht war wie ein Spiegel – er war mindestens genauso froh wie sie. Sie legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter, um ihn ins Ohr flüstern zu können. Sie sprach leise.

„Das-das war nur die Einstimmung auf das, was ich sagen will. Ich, Ich..." sie stoppte, wieder rauschten ihr tausend Wege durch den Kopf, das offensichtliche auszudrücken. Sie entschied sich gegen alle, und nahm den offensichtlichsten für das Offensichtlichste. Sie blickte ihn wieder an, und sprach wieder sanft.

„Harry, Ich liebe Dich."

Da, es war gesagt, und Hermiones Freude über Harrys Reaktion hätte nicht größer sein können. Er hatte sie sofort wieder geküsst. Diesmal waren alle Schmetterlinge verschwunden, und anstatt ein komisches Gefühl im Magen zu haben, war ihr nur auf andere Weise mulmig – sie schwebte, jedenfalls dachte sie es. Sie fühlte sich komplett schwerelos, entgegen jeder Physik, und sie sah dass auch Harry ein ähnliches Gefühl hatte, und beide klammerten sich an ein ander, wie wild ihre Münder vereinigend. Die Freude war überwältigend, und während sie aneinanderhingen als wären sie eins, lief Hermione eine Träne der Freude und der Erleichterung die Wange hinunter. Ihr Harry.

FIN

So, hier das 7te Kapitel, dass ich schnell geschafft habe, weil dies einer meiner Lieblingsszenen ist, und mir das Schreiben richtig Freude bereitet hat. Übrigens - ich hatte ein paar Probleme mit der Formattierung der HTML-Dokumente, solltet ihr also diese Vierecke noch irgendwo entdecken, sagt mir bescheid.


End file.
